Sammy Keyes and the Locked Door
by Hi my name is Mia
Summary: Sammy and Casey get caught up in some trouble trying to help an old lady. Plus, Heather's on the move and things start to get REALLY awkward. CAMMY!
1. ONE

**WARNING: Wedding Crashers spoil alert! And extreme Cammy!**

**A/N OH HAAI EVRREY-BOD-EE. **

**So this is actually my first fanfiction! I know, I know. Where have I been? Anyway, I was reading some of you guys' follow-up to Wedding Crashers and I was thinking to myself **_**Hmm. I really don't think Sammy and Casey would jump right into being boyfriend and girlfriend**_**. I'm not gonna lie. They are pretty awkward people. So I decided to put them in a situation where I didn't have to embarrass myself because I'm a terrible mushy-writer, but still create that Cammy love. Hope you like!**

**Prologue:**

I didn't know exactly what I was getting myself into. I just knew that _something_ was going to happen, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Anyway, when an innocent old lady asks for help, you tend to go a long with it, even if the lady was a proclaimed psychopath. And when things start getting a little suspicious, you don't want to back out, because c'mon. It's a helpless old lady. And when things start getting _really_ suspicious and frankly just _weird_, you feel even worse about backing out, even though you really, really want to.

So when this little situation happened to me, I got scared. I didn't want to be part of this. My life was _finally_ becoming remotely normal. But by then I really couldn't just leave it alone. Because now I was intrigued, like always.

Why can't I just leave things be?

**ONE:**

Things were awkward nowadays. Ever since Casey dropped me off at the fire escape last night, I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

You see, after the wedding, Casey and I just rode around, threw a softball back and forth a couple times, but it was kinda weird. I guess we didn't really know how to act around each other anymore, whether the other expected us to start dating immediately or not, stuff like that. Truth is, I'm scared that if we do start "dating", everything is going to change. We won't be that good of friends anymore, and when we eventually break up (let's be realistic, this isn't gonna last till marriage), things won't just automatically reset. We will be each other's ex, not friends. And I honestly don't think I can bear to see that happen.

So you can imagine how shocked I was when I walked out of the fire escape door and saw Casey sitting on the stairs a few floors down with his back facing me.

"Umm, Casey?" I asked.

"Oh, hey Sammy." Casey turned around and smiled at me. I just kinda raised my eyebrows at him, so he patted the space next to him.

"So, not to be rude, but what are you doing here?" I asked and sat down on the step.

"I just want to let you know that I don't want this to be weird. I still really, really like you, and I hope you feel the same…"

"But…" I knew what was coming next.

"But, Heather will rip out your throat in your sleep, and you know it. And I don't think you'd be able to relax with all the stunts she'll pull. You'll be like, ten times more stressed. So I was thinking, maybe we should just keep everything on the down-low? Like, only tell our closest friends maybe? I mean, is that okay with you?"

The whole time he was talking, Casey held my hand. I don't even think he noticed, but he kind of just grabbed it.

"Uh, yeah that sounds cool. You know I'll only tell Marissa, Holly and Dot. And you've got Billy covered, right?"

"Yup. Looks like everything is under control. As long as Billy knows that Danny or Heather or anyone is not allowed to know, we should be good." Casey smiled at me, and I couldn't help feeling like Heather was gonna find a way to find out.

Wait, ack! This wasn't supposed to be about Heather right now. It was supposed to be about me and Casey _finally_ figuring things out.

"Wait, so what does this make us?" Oh my God no! That was a terrible way to word it! "I mean, because… um, you know…"

Casey laughed. "I don't know. Do you want to be my secret girlfriend?" I was surprised on how confident he was acting. Like maybe he learned a thing or two from his dad.

"Well, yeah!" I returned the confidence.

Casey stood up and I followed him. We kind of just stood there a second, staring at each other. I decided that this was extremely awkward and decided to do what _normal_ people would have done- I hugged him.

Honestly, I was shocked with my newly found confidence. I mean, where did _that _come from? Usually I freak out if Casey even smiles at me, and here I am all _OH- EM-GEE. LET'S HUG IT OUT. _I'm actually a little scared of myself.

After about a ten-second hug, I started to pull away, but Casey caught my chin and kissed me.

_What is up with us today?_

I just went along and kissed back. After all, we were secretly dating. Why not?

"So, you gonna show me which apartment is yours so I know where to go?" He asked, smiling.

"Um, yeah but you have to be really careful. Marissa's only been here a handful of times, and other than that, it's just me, Grams, and my mom."

"Got it." He took my hand and I led him to the fire escape door.

"Okay, so this is my floor. I stuck a piece of gum here so it doesn't lock, so you won't have to worry about that." I pushed open the door a crack and checked the hallway. "All clear. Always remember to check, or else you can be caught by an old geezer."

Casey laughed. I felt proud and allowed myself to smile a little bit. We walked inside, still holding hands.

"This is Mrs. Wedgewood's apartment. You don't need to worry about her, she already caught me. And this is home sweet home." I pointed to my apartment door.

"Can we go in?" Casey asked and smiled at me.

"Uhm…" If Grams was home, she would have a conniption fit if I brought Casey inside. And even if she wasn't home, and even if Casey already knew that my bed was really a couch, my clothes fit in the bottom drawer of Grams' dresser, and there were only four rooms total, did I really want him to see it all?

No.

"Well, I was actually just heading out. So, you know, time's awasting."

"Right. So, where you heading?" Casey asked, guiding me towards the exit.

"Hudson's house to see Marissa, Dot and Holly." I responded, knowing he wanted to come along, but I really just wanted some alone time. "Maybe you should call Billy and, you know, tell him the good news." I winced. Good news? We weren't engaged! We were just (secretly) dating!

Casey laughed again. "Alright, but after I walk you over to Hudson's."

I smiled. How was this boy related to Heather Acosta?

**A/N So? You like? Please review and whatnot if you want me to update! I know it hasn't really gotten to the mystery and stuff, but I was actually just really anxious to upload something so I just typed this out.(: I promise the next chapter will be longer! But don't hold your breath, cuz short-ish chapters are kinda my thing. I get bored with longer ones and end up forgetting about it, then I don't update and you get sad. Waaah. :(**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer:<span> I don't own any of the characters in this book unless specified in the first chapter they appear in. All others belong to Wendelin Van Draanen.**


	2. TWO

**TWO:**

I promised Holly I would stop by the Pup Parlor to pick her up, so Casey and I dropped our skateboards to the ground and headed over.

"Hey Sams, what brings you here today? And hello again Mr. Acosta." Casey nods at Meg, who had about a billion bows in her hair, and a miniature poodle attatched to a leash in one hand and a broom in the other.

"Hi, Meg. I was supposed to walk with Holly down to Hudson's house. Is she here?"

"Oh, right I do remember Holly mentioning something about that, but she left just a couple of minutes ago, mumbling something about you being preoccupied…?" Meg smiled at me so big a thought her mouth was going to fall off.

"Um, okay thanks. See you later, Meg. Tell Vera I said hi!"

Me and Casey waved goodbye to Meg then headed towards East Jasmine on our skateboards. It's a little hard to talk while riding, so we just went with the flow and minded our own business.

When we got to Marissa's house, Casey gave me a hug goodbye and headed off towards the mall.

As soon as I opened the door, Holly pounced on me.

"Sammy Keyes, you have some explaining to do!" She said sternly, even though she was smiling. "I saw you and Mister Right on your fire escape, missy. Don't forget that I have binoculars!"

I groaned. I forgot Holly likes to watch for people out her window. She saw me and Casey figure everything out! Marissa walked into the foyer and leaned against the wall.

"So when did you and Casey start making out like mad dogs?" She asked coolly, taking a swig of her water.

I rolled my eyes. "Um, first of all, we were not _making out_ like mad dogs. After the wedding yesterday, we kind of just… you know…" Dot squealed.

"OH MY GOD!" They all exploded and ran for a group hug.

"I don't understand what the big deal is," I said, trying to push them off.

"Um, the big deal is you kissed your archenemy's totally hot brother! Twice!" Holly said like it was something that never occurred in the natural world.

Did it?

"So what, are you guys all mushy in love now?" Dot smirked.

"No! Besides us and you three, only Billy knows that we're quote-un-quote 'dating.'"

"So it's a secret?" Marissa asked.

"Exactly. Now, can I have some lunch or are you gonna make me starve?" I started heading towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, but first, you have to tell us all the details!" Marissa gave me another quick squeeze before opening a box of Annie's White Cheddar mac and cheese.

Why are my friends such… _girls_? I told them everything me and Casey had talked about anyway, including my little tour of the hallway.

"Wait, you showed him your apartment? I don't even know which one it is!" Dot exclaimed.

"No, I showed him the door. And that was just in case he ever needed to get me or something. I can go to your house, but I am definitely not being in the same building as Heather if I don't have to be."

"Oh, so you mean if he has to pick you up for a daaaate?" Marissa crowed from by the stove.

"No!"

"Then what _do_ you mean?" She gave me a wicked smile.

"Oh, I don't know! I wasn't thinking at the time! It was kind of a spur of the moment thing! He was already there, and he asked so I just figured, why not?"

"Because Holly and Dot haven't even seen you're apartment! And you walk around like it's not big deal showing it to Casey, you're boyfriend as of five minutes?" Marissa sneered at me. What was with the mood swings?

"Fine! Have it your way. Holly, Dot, you guys can drop by sometime. Now can we _please_ move on?"

They all kind of grunted and slouched up to Marissa's room. I followed with my bowl of mac and cheese. This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

><p>After spending the day at Marissa's, Holly had to go to the Humane society and Dot had some kind of family dinner, so I just decided to head out, too.<p>

So I was skateboarding along when a cop car pulled next to me. And who looks out the window?

The Sneaky Sergeant.

The Roly-Poly Policeman.

The Borchinator himself.

"Sammy!" He called, waving his white cast at me.

"Why aren't you on you're honeymoon?" I asked. I mean, isn't that what normal couples do? Get married then, you know, _avoid_ everybody by taking a vacation?

"Next week. I have a favor to ask you!" He grunted as he leaned across the car to open the door for me.

I sighed and plopped down next to him and he started driving. "What's up?"

"The station got a call the other day. An old lady said she needs assistance doing something important. She wouldn't tell me what, but she insisted she needed someone to do it for her, and that it was very important it got done. I told her and told her that the police didn't handle these kinds of things, but that lady was so stubborn! I finally gave in, but since my honeymoon is next week and she said it might take a while, I thought maybe you could do it?" He said all of this very quickly, then kind of gave me a half-smile. I didn't even know he had the ability to smile at me.

"Wait, so did you _tell_ her that I was going to do it? I kind of have a lot of things going on right now." I thought about Casey.

"I told her _someone _would do it! She was an old lady! Please, Sammy?" Officer Borsch pulled up to a red light.

I sighed again. Why was it always me that got caught up in these things? "Fine, I guess."

"Thank you Sammy! I owe you. And you should probably know, the lady is Mrs. Jengsman." He said hesitantly, like I was gonna jump out of the moving patrol car.

"Wait, THE Mrs. Jengsman? The one everyone says is completely crazy? Why didn't you tell me that before?" I yelled at him.

"Because I knew you wouldn't do it! Please Sammy, you already said you would, and to be honest with you, she probably only needs help moving furniture around, or repainting the walls or something. Nothing big. But since she was expecting a strong man like myself-" I snorted. The only thing that was _strong_ on Officer Borsch was his BO. "-I suggest you bring a friend. Maybe that nice young man you were hanging out with during the wedding? He looked like he could help you."

"_Casey_? You want _Casey _to help me? And by the way, I never _promised_ I would do it at all! So I can still back out!" This was getting ridiculous. He should have said everything up front. What did Officer Borsch think I was, his own personal working monkey? I don't think so.

"Sammy, come on. Mrs. Jengsman just needs a little help around the house. She might even pay you. Do it for me and Debra." We were just pulling up to the Senior Highrise. It was now or never.

I gave one final sigh. "Fine. Me and Casey will do it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Huzzah an update! Next chapter will be the beginning of the mystery. Sorry, no spoilers. (: The chapter should be up tomorrow. Usually, I post one then try to get as much as I can for the next chapter. Then I'll finish and post it the next day.**

**Make sure to review! Tell me if I made any spelling or grammar mistakes! **

**_Love ya, bye!_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>: The only character I own in this chapter is Mrs. Jengsman.**


	3. THREE

**THREE:**

_Samantha-_

_Out to dinner with Hudson. I left you some chili _

_and cornbread on the counter. Don't stay up to late._

_Love you,_

_Grams_

I found this note on the table when I walked in the door. I got my food and sat down in the living room to watch TV while I ate. Normally, I wasn't allowed to eat anywhere but the kitchen, but according to Grams' note, she would be out a while so I wasn't expecting her to walk in anytime soon.

While I was eating, I didn't really pay attention to the TV. All I could think about was the deal I made with Officer Borsch. I looked at the address and phone number he had written on a piece of paper. What did I get myself- and Casey- into?

That reminds me, I have to tell Casey! I quickly dial up his cell phone.

*ring*

*ring*

*ring*

"Hi, you've reached Casey. I can't answer the phone right now, so leave a message!"

*Beeeeep*

I sighed and repeatedly pressed the button on the phone hook till I heard the dial tone.

_Alright, Sammy. Think. What's his home phone number?_

I quickly punched in what I _thought_ was his number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hullo?" I heard a girl's voice say.

"Um, is Casey home?"

"And who is this?" Then I realized- it was Heather! I had to act quick. What could I say that only he would get?

"Tell him it's the girl from the fire escape." Not my best, but hey, it'll work.

"CASEY! Some hooker from a fire escape is on the phone!" I rolled my eyes. Hooker? Look who's talking.

"Sammy?" I heard Casey ask.

"Shh, don't say my name! Heather can be listening through another phone."

"Oh, right. Sorry. So what's up?"

I took a deep breath and explained everything to him. When I was done, all I got was a low whistle.

"Whoa, that's pretty crazy. Isn't Mrs. Jengsman the lady who got blamed for killing her husband?" Oh, right. That.

"Officer Borsch said it was just a rumor. No one knows how he died. But I know, creepy, right?"

"Okay, so, when are we supposed to go over?" Oh, crap. One detail I forgot to ask the Borschman.

"Um, how about tomorrow? Around 11? I'll meet you at the baseball field."

After we hung up, I kind of just crumpled up on Grams' bed. What did I get myself into?

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay, so yes this chapter was short. I'm sorry. But CH4 will be up today, also. I put a breaking line between them originally, but it just seemed like they should be completely individual chapters. So keep your eyes peeled cuz number 4 is coming soon!**


	4. Note from the Author

I'm taking a break from this story because I'm so busy. I was going to post CH4 the day I said, but my computer deleted it and everything else. I have no time to finish it right now. I will try my best, but it might be a while. Sorry!


End file.
